pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the Player's army. They are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the first game and nine in the second. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle, as well as the Hero Patapon in Patapon 2. A squad of Yaripon, Tatepon or Yumipon can hold 6 units, while the others can only have 3. This makes the unit selection and the formation of the units in question a pair of key strategy aspects of the game. Units can be upgraded into stronger variations of themselves. By using rare materials at Mater, the Tree of Life, units can be upgraded to certain Rarepons. The process of getting the units are different in each game. In Patapon 3 there is a new addition: The Uberhero, a powerful being that consists of both the Almighty Patapon and the Hero. Basic Units Hatapon Hatapon is the most important Patapon that you encounter in all three games and functions to hold the army together and lead them; however, he can't attack. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has only a tiny HP of 200. His death immediately results in a mission failure. His family was given the ability to lead the army. The Chaka Chaka song doesn't give him a defense boost, so you must make him dodge with the Don Don song and Pon Pata song when necessary. Status Effects won't affect him in any way. However, having just 200 HP, coupled with the lack of a defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions, like in early boss battles when the PonPata song is not available. Also, in the first 2 games, Hatapon is not affected by healing, so you could only heal him by collecting health potions during quests. In Patapon 3, when there is at least one Shield Class unit alive (i.e. Chin and a Taterazay-based Uberhero), he is invulnerable to any damage, and Hatapon can't be damaged by any means. However, once the last Shield Class unit is killed, Hatapon is very vulnerable, usually getting killed after the first few attacks land, or sometimes instantly. "Hata" (旗) means "flag" in Japanese. Yaripon Yaripons throw spears to attack. They have no shield and are bad at close combat, but are good for attacking medium ranged targets. They're pretty good for hunting because they don’t scare the animals away by getting too close. In the first and second Patapon games, the Yaripon unit is the first unit you meet (apart from Hatapon) and you will have three Yaripons to become your first army. You might want to have some close combat units to protect your Yaripons. In Patapon 3, Yaripon is in the class of 'Yarida'. There are also 2 other Yaripon classes, Piekron, and Wooyari. "Yari" (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. Tatepon An excellent and well-defenced Patapon. They can wield Axes or Swords and Shields. They are bad at hunting; in fact, they cannot really hunt at all, because they are close-range units. They must get very close to their targets, which makes the hunted creatures runs away. In Fever, their shields enlarge when you use the ChakaChaka song. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. In Patapon 3, Tatepon are the classes Taterazay (the same as a tatepon), Guardira (the extreme on the defensive side) and Grenburr (the extreme on the offensive side) "Tate" (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Yumipon Bow-wielding Patapons. These Patapons have one of the largest attack range in the games (wind can increase or decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing). If the Tailwind Juju is activated, the range of Yumipons will be dramatically increased. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in Fever or Charge up (PonChaka), they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. In Patapon 3, Yumipons are classes Yumiyacha and Alosson. "Yumi" (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Advanced Units Kibapon The Patapon tribe's cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in Fever. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. If you're not good at keeping Fever or charging, don't use these units. Kibapons can also equip a variety of different horses as well as halberds. In Patapon 3, Kibapons are the classes Kibadda and Pyokorider. Kibadda can also wield shields. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. They are the fastest unit in Patapon 3. Dekapon Large mace-wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky and as a result, they do massive damage to their targets. They also have very high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapons are slow, making them easily targeted by wide-range attacks. If using PonChaka~PonPon, Dekapons activates NoshiNoshizugan, a ground slam attack that creates an earthquake and stuns enemies. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapons. In Patapon 3, Dekapons are the classes Tondenga and Myamsar. Tondenga can wield shields, and Myamsar, contrary to Dekapons' mobility and attack speed, is very fast. "Deka" is actually a shortened form of "dekai" (でかい), which means "Gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the games. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, and even as they die. They frown when you miss a beat or when they fall asleep/catch fire. When they attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves/sonic balls that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the three most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, a massive red note only used during Fever Mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage, and a giant green note that is only used when you use PonChaka~ChakaChaka. In Patapon 3, Wondabarappa and Jamsch fire sonic balls instead of notes. Wondabarappa's PonChaka~PonPon attack is a bladed sonic ball that pierces through anything. Jamsch's PonChaka~PonPon attack are several large, crawling sonic balls that will burn, poison or put anything to sleep upon contact. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons. In Patapon 3, Megapons are the classes Wondabarappa and Jamsch. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". Elite Units Elite Units are first obtainable in Patapon 2, and two of them are available in different classes in Patapon 3. Toripon A bird-riding Patapon. They use javelins, much like theYaripons' spears. Their attacks are similar to Yaripons'. During fever, they throw three javelins when attacking. They provide excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. They are extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru. Also, they are great when facing Karmen fortresses - as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad consists of 3 Toripons. "Tori" (鳥) means "bird" in Japanese. Toripons appear on the cover of Patapon, but were never released in-game. They are used only in Patapon 2, and are not included in Patapon 3. Robopon Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic arms. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense but can take damage. If using PonChaka~PonPon, they will throw big rocks. Each Robopon will throw 1 rock. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. Robopons are one of the most powerful units. In Patapon 3, Robopons are the classes Destrobo and Bowmunk. Like Megapons, "robo" has no Japanese meaning. Instead it is originated from the word "robot", which explains their robotic arms. Mahopon The Patapon tribe's spellcasters. They wields a variety of staffs or scepters and wears boots. Mahopons are frail, but are able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopons. There are approximately 11 Mahopon magic spells with a wide variety of effects, like: restoring HP; cure status effects, boosting defenses, causing explosions, fire or thunderstorms, summoning hails of meteors, etc. In Patapon 3, Mahopons are the classes Oohoroc and Pingrek. "Maho" (魔) means "spell" in Japanese. Unique Units Hero The Hero Patapon is one of the most highly-customizable Patapon. He can adapt to any Patapon Unit if you have already obtained that unit. As well as your Patagate avatar, he is only in Patapon 2, he is the main character used for multiplayer ad-hoc games. The Hero can wear masks that help change the stats and effects of the Hero. The Masks can be found in the Patagate when you break an egg. He is the only unit that revives in an indicated time after being defeated but Hero cannot be resurrected if he is killed by a boss' instant-kill attack. Hero's true form seems to be a Babassa Kibapon, with a Shubabassa mask, Giant Halberd, and normal Horse. Uberhero The Uberhero is an advanced form of the Hero, thus being called ''Uber''hero (combination of the words: Ultra and Super). They wear a bit more detailed mask than the Hero and have human-like body frame. Like Rarepons in Patapon 2, if the Uberheroes are Rarepons, their masks will change and mature when they level up. They only appear in Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up a mysterious chest, which releases the Seven Archfiends and turns them into stone. However, Silver Hoshipon infuse Hero with the powers of Almighty, turning him into Uberhero. Uberhero can revive in an indicated time like Hero, but can not revive in dungeons without using/summoning a Djinn. As in Patapon 2, he can't be revived if killed by an instant-kill attack. Uberhero's true form appears to be a Charibasa with the Ultimate Equipment Hotenpon's Halberd. Uberhero has 4 forms that are different from other units. However they have not been named their unit types. (e.g Tatepon & Megapon are types of units). These 4 units are: *Chariot riders Cannassault and Charibasa (Internally named "Charipon") *Greatsword wielder Grenburr (Has no internal name, can be referred to as a Tatepon) *Cannon wielder Cannogabang (Internally named "Chakapon") Cannasult.png|Chariot rider Cannassault Charibasa.png|Chariot rider Charibasa Chin-Grenburr.png|Greatsword wielder Grenburr Cannogabang-Kan.png|Cannon wielder Cannogabang YaridaStart.PNG|Yarida, The Spear Uberhero|link=YaridaStart.PNG TaterazayStart.PNG|Taterazay, The Shield Uberhero|link=TaterazayStart.PNG YumiyachaStart.PNG|Yumiyacha, The Bow Uberhero|link=YumiyachaStart.PNG Upgrading Units In each game, there are different ways to upgrade units. In Patapon, you have to use different materials and Mater to create different and unique Rarepons, which are stronger versions of Patapons, if you have a full squad you will have to retire a unit to make room. In Patapon 2, there is a evolution map, in which if you have the required materials and Ka-ching, you can upgrade a Patapon to the Rarepon type you desire. From upgrading you can unlock different Rarepons and units. In Patapon 3, there is an experience system instead. Each Patapon starts with just one class to their respective Class Tree and they are normal Patapons. Leveling certain classes up to certain levels will unlock new classes which are different Rarepons depending on what Class Tree and class they are. The Rarepons, upon leveling up to certain levels, will mature into into their peak forms and their animal traits will become more visible. es:Unidades Patapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes